gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Blaine Anderson
Blaine Anderson is a character in Glee. He is a former member of the Dalton Academy Warblers, but transferred to William McKinley High School as of season 3 and is currently a member of New Directions. Blaine is openly gay and currently in a loving relationship with Kurt Hummel. Blaine Anderson is portrayed by Darren Criss. Biography Season Two I n Never Been Kissed, Kurt arrives at Dalton Academy and asks Blaine why all of the students are in a rush. Blaine explains that The Dalton Academy Warblers are putting on an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Taking Kurt's hand, Blaine leads him running through a shortcut to the commons where the Warblers perform Teenage Dream, during which Blaine seemingly sings in Kurt's direction. While Blaine seems to be openly flirting, Kurt seems overwhelmed by the school and the Warblers' performance. Kurt asks whether all the guys in the glee club are gay, while Blaine confirms that he is, Kurt is informed that Dalton is "not a gay school;" it just has zero tolerance for bullying. This results in Kurt breaking down crying and talking in private to Blaine about how isolated and difficult his life is at school because of Karofsky's escalating bullying. Blaine says that he understands where Kurt is coming from and explains how he himself was bullied at his old school. Rather than continue to deal with the abuse, he transferred to Dalton. He suggests that while Kurt could do what he did, the better thing would be to confront the bully since that is something Blaine regrets never doing himself. They must have swapped cell phone numbers as Blaine later urges Kurt to have "courage" via text. The text was recieved during the girls performance of[[Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer| Start Me Up/Livin On A Prayer]]. The next day, Kurt asks Blaine to help him confront Karofsky about his closeted homosexuality. Karofsky first attempts to deny what happened then becomes violently defensive, pushing Blaine into a fence. When Kurt defends Blaine by pushing Dave away, he runs . Blaine quips that he is obviously not ready to come out anytime soon. Still in a state of shock, Kurt explains to Blaine that before Karofsky, he had never been kissed—at least, not one that "counted". Trying to cheer Kurt up, Blaine offers to buy him lunch. Kurt now sees Blaine as someone to look up to and a possible romantic interest, hanging a picture of him up in his locker with the word "COURAGE" beneath. In The Substitute, Kurt and Blaine have become close friends with Kurt telling his best friend, Mercedes Jones that he can't hang out with her because of his plans with Blaine and offers her a rain check. After doing this for the second time, the three of them organize to have dinner together at BreadstiX where it is revealed that Blaine likes Vogue (''his favorite 2010 cover being Marion Cotillard - the same as Kurt's), cares about politics involving the gay community – such as Prop 8 and Don't Ask, Don't Tell – and says that he's a college football fan, especially of the Buckeyes. Kurt commends him saying "way to break the stereotype" before giving him a high-five. Although he is obviously enjoying his talks with Kurt, Blaine tries to keep Mercedes included in their conversation. Blaine is later a key factor for Kurt transferring to Dalton. ]]In Special Education, Blaine, Kurt and the Warblers compete against the New Directions, singing ''Hey, Soul Sister at Sectionals. In the episode, Blaine tries his very hardest to help Kurt acclimate to the customs of Dalton Academy and the seemingly aloof Warblers. When Kurt's ward, Pavarotti, appears to be falling ill, he asks for Blaine's help. Blaine's explanation for Pavarotti's molting can be seen as a metaphor for Kurt's struggles at Dalton Academy. "He's got food, water, he seems to like his cage. Just give it a little while. He'll be singing again in no time." He gives Kurt an encouraging pat on the knee and leaves him to tend to Pavarotti In A Very Glee Christmas, Blaine initiates a conversation with Kurt, saying that he is studying too much and convinces him to pause in order to practice a duet he is doing for an out of school performance. Blaine and Kurt sing Baby, It's Cold Outside in a flirtatious manner. Upon ending the song, they sit closely beside one another and share a playful smile. Before leaving, Blaine asserts that his female partner will definitely not be as good as Kurt. When Blaine leaves the room, a visiting Mr Schuester asks Kurt if he is "someone special". Kurt lets him know that Blaine is just a friend but admits that he is in love with him. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Blaine and the Warblers perform Bills, Bills, Bills for rehearsal. He and Kurt have coffee with Rachel and Mercedes, where they tell Kurt about the troubles going on at McKinley. Blaine reveals to the girls that the football team only needs four more members to compete in the game. He later attends the game with Kurt. In Silly Love Songs, Blaine and Kurt argue over the meaning of Valentine's Day. Blaine claims it as his favorite holiday. He tells Kurt that he has a crush on "this guy" and asks if it would be too cheesy if he sang his feelings to his crush, before ordering and paying for both his and Kurt's coffee. Blaine calls for an emergency Warbler council meeting and tells them that he's in love. Blaine asks the Warblers to help him serenade the guy off campus, breaking a Warbler tradition since 1927. Blaine explains that the guy in question is a junior manager at the local mall's Gap and that the plan is called "The Warblers Gap Attack". At the mall, Blaine attempts to serenade his crush, Jeremiah, with When I Get You Alone by Robin Thicke. After the performance, Blaine asks Kurt if it was "too much". Jeremiah then comes out, rebuffs Blaine, telling him that not only had he been outed by the performance but he'd been fired and though they may have had coffee twice, Blaine being a minor made any relationship between them illegal. Kurt and Blaine return to the Lima Bean in their next scene where Blaine has become cynical towards Valentine's Day, lamenting over the fact that he'd made the relationship all up in his head (note - Kurt has previously been upset that he'd made the relationship with Blaine all up in his head, revealed during a sleepover with Rachel and Mercedes). Kurt then explains to Blaine all of the unconscious flirting he thought they'd had and tells him he was sure the boy he was going to ask was him. Blaine calls himself clueless and replies that he's never been anyone's boyfriend. He tells Kurt that he really cares about him and he doesn't want to screw "this" up. Kurt follows the explanation by comparing them to'' When Harry Met Sally, claiming the Meg Ryan role for himself, and Blaine asks "don't they get together in the end?" Kurt doesn't answer, then orders Blaine's coffee before claiming he has an idea for them for Valentine's Day. At the end of the episode, Kurt, Blaine and The Warblers perform ''Silly Love Songs for the crowd at BreadstiX, including Kurt's friends from McKinley. In Blame it on the Alcohol, Blaine and Kurt attend Rachel's basement party together. Blaine gets drunk, and ends up kissing Rachel during a game of spin the bottle. Afterwards, Blaine and Rachel sing Don't You Want Me on the "Stage". Blaine ends up being so drunk, he's unable to drive, so Kurt lets him sleep at his house. Burt walks in and finds Blaine, hungover, waking up in Kurt's bed. While getting coffee with Kurt, Rachel calls Blaine and asks him out, which he says yes to. During a conversation with Kurt, he questions whether he is gay or bisexual. This makes Kurt angrily dismiss bisexuality, likely speaking from his past experience with dating Brittany. Blaine gets angry at Kurt for not understanding his confusion. He accuses Kurt of acting like Karofsky and storms out of the coffee shop. He then proceeds to go on the date with Rachel.Later, Kurt stops by Rachel's house and helps her clean up from the party, questioning her about how her date with Blaine went. She describes it as "lovely" but says that there was no kiss in the end, though she was expecting one. Kurt mocks the date for being too gay "oh that's not gay at all" as Rachel further divulges information that they were dressed as the main characters and mouthed all the words. Rachel, still believing that Blaine is at least bisexual, bets Kurt that she can kiss him while he is sober and there would still be a spark. At the end of the episode, Kurt brings Rachel to the Lima Bean and the two wait for Blaine to come back from Warbler's singing practice. When Blaine enters the shop, Rachel runs up to him and kisses him before he can finish greeting her. After the kiss, Blaine confirms that he is "100% gay" and thanks Rachel for clearing up his sexuality. Rachel does not take the news badly as she believes it would be perfect drama and inspiration for writing a song, thanking Kurt for the experience. In Sexy, Sue Sylvester visits Kurt and Blaine while they are at the Lima Bean. In an effort to form an alliance, Sue tells them about how she saw "sexy" written on the whiteboard in the New Directions' room and tells them they need to "outsex" the New Directions to impress the judges at Regionals. Kurt dismisses this as classic Sue nonsense but Blaine immediately decides The Warblers need to be sexier. He invites the girls from their sister school, Crawford, to a performance of Animal to test their sex appeal. During the performance he notices how Kurt's "sexy face" is awkward. He tells him he'll need some lessons on how to look sexy before Regionals. After looking over Kurt's identical variety of "sexy looks", Kurt confesses that he doesn't know how to be sexy because he doesn't know or want to know anything about sex, saying that he's more of a "romance" guy and that all of those looks were his "uncomfortable" faces. Blaine offers to teach Kurt what he knows about sex but Kurt doesn't want to hear it and asks Blaine to leave. Blaine then approaches Kurt's father at his auto shop and asks him to give Kurt "the talk", admitting he's overstepping the boundaries a little. Blaine confides to Burt that he does not have the same relationship with his father that Kurt has with Burt. He says that he worked on a car with his father because his father thought that "getting his hands dirty" might make him straight. Blaine also reveals that his father would never have "the talk" with him and he had to search for the information himself. Burt takes Blaine's advice and initiates a conversation with Kurt about sex, which he shies away from at first but it ends up being informative and beneficial for Kurt. In Original Song, Blaine starts the episode singling lead in the song Misery. After this performance, Kurt explains to him that sometimes he feels they aren't The Warblers but "Blaine & The Pips"; it is after this that Blaine realizes that The Warblers do rely on his vocals too much and that they will not beat New Directions or win Regionals that way. He proposes a change for the competition—to make the lead number a duet instead. He requests Kurt to be his duet partner upon hearing Kurt perform Blackbird by The Beatles as an ode to Pavarotti, who died suddenly. As he watches Kurt perform Blackbird, it becomes obvious that Blaine has had an epiphany about Kurt which causes him to smile. Later, Blaine interrupts Kurt decorating Pavarotti's casket to rehearse their duet for Regionals. Blaine declares that his choice of song for their duet is Candles by Hey Monday. He tells Kurt that he was looking for a song that was more emotional than his usual standard. When Kurt asks him why he was chosen as his duet partner, Blaine takes a moment to reply but admits that he wants to be with Kurt, saying that he had been "looking for him forever," and found him through Kurt's rendition on Blackbird. He also said that Kurt "moves him". After a small hesitation, Blaine leans in and they share their first kiss. Blaine eventually backs away, smiling and remarks that they should practice. Impishly, Kurt replies "I thought we were". Both boys lunge towards each other for their second kiss. Later on, at Regionals, Blaine and Kurt perform Candles as a duet and Raise Your Glass as a group, with Blaine as the lead. In the end, they do not win at Regionals. Afterwards when he and Kurt bury Pavarotti, Blaine says that they may not have won the competition but they got each other out of all this which is ultimately worth much more than a trophy. Blaine and Kurt hold hands as they walk away from Pavarotti's grave. In A Night of Neglect, Kurt is seen showing Blaine around McKinley before the benefit concert. He comments that Kurt looks as though he misses McKinley. Karofsky then enters and starts insulting Kurt and Blaine, ridiculing their presence at the school. Blaine, feeling aggravated, shoves Karofsky and he shoves him back. Santana sees this happening and comes to break up the fight, threatening Karofsky with bodily harm if he doesn't leave the three of them alone. Later in the episode, Kurt and Blaine are seen watching the performances at the benefit concert and cheering for everyone. In Born This Way, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Mercedes & Tina discuss the possibility of Kurt transferring back to McKinley over coffee at the Lima Bean. Blaine says if it weren't for Karofsky, he'd be all for it and that he just wants Kurt to be safe. Santana cooks up a scheme to get Kurt back in the picture, thinking that winning back Kurt would garner her more votes for prom queen. Her scheme works and after some discussion, Kurt transfers back to McKinley on the proviso that Karofsky starts a PFLAG organisation for their school. With the New Directions on the lunchtime steps, Blaine and the Warblers suddenly appear. Blaine explains that they are there to say goodbye to Kurt because, while he might get to see Kurt after school and on weekends, the rest of the Warblers won't. They then serenade Kurt with the song Somewhere Only We Know. At the songs end, Kurt and Blaine hug, both with tears in their eyes. During the hug Kurt tells Blaine that he'll 'never say goodbye' to him. Afterwards, Blaine leaves, glancing back and smiling, knowing that his boyfriend will be happiest with his best friends. In Rumours, when Sam is accused of hooking up with Kurt and Quinn because they were both seen with Sam outside of a motel room, Puck blames Sam for threatening to break up Quinn's relationship with Finn and Kurt's relationship with Blaine. Rachel also goes up to Kurt, begging him to stop hooking up with Sam, saying that while Sam is cute, he isn't worth losing Blaine over "Oh how I've missed your insanity". In the end, it is revealed that Sam is now homeless so Kurt and Quinn have been providing support to help him out—Quinn found out because she and Sam attend the same church; Kurt found out because Sam got a job delivering pizzas at night and happened to deliver one to Dalton Academy. While Blaine is not in the episode, it is shown that Kurt has the picture of him with the word "courage" underneath hung up in his locker again. In Prom Queen, Kurt and Blaine are at Breadstix. There is a tender moment where Kurt asks for Blaine's hand across the table and proposes that they go to prom together. Blaine is reluctant at first and reveals to Kurt that when he asked the only other gay guy to a Sadie Hawkin's dance at his old school, three guys "beat the living crap out of us". Kurt tells Blaine that if it makes him feel uncomfortable at all, they do not have to go, and instead they can go see a movie. Blaine, touched, tells Kurt that he is crazy about him and confirms that they will go to prom together. Later, at Kurt's house, Kurt shows Blaine, Finn and Burt the outfit he is planning on wearing to prom. Finn calls it "Gay Braveheart". Burt thinks that Kurt should not wear the kilt because he thinks it attracts unwanted attention and Blaine takes a conservative view by agreeing due to his past experience. Kurt stands strong and states he will go in his kilt, with or without Blaine. At the actual prom, Blaine & Kurt dance towards the stage during Friday but avoid slow dancing together during Jar of Hearts, a conservative stance, whilst everyone else seems to be having their intimate moment as a couple.Blaine is next to perform, singing I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You ''with Tina & Brittany as back up whilst a fight ensues between Finn and Jesse over Rachel. In a shocking twist, Kurt finds that he's been voted Prom Queen with the king being Karofsky. Kurt, who believed that McKinley students had grown or at least learned to ignore that fact he's gay, is emotionally hurt after realizing the fact that the students decided to humiliate him by secret ballot, rather than saying it to his face. Kurt runs out crying, Blaine chasing after him. While in the hallway, Blaine attempts to comfort him, telling him that it was just a "stupid joke". Kurt regains composure, adamant that he is not going to give in and goes back to get coronated. Kurt announces "eat your heart out, Kate Middleton" after he receives the scepter. Rachel begins applauding, which slowly spreads out amongst the entire student body.Principal Figgins then announces that as per tradition the King and Queen are to dance together. Karofsky gets up and walks with Kurt to the dance floor, during which Kurt suggests that perhaps this is the time for Dave to come out to the school.However, as the music starts, Karofsky finds himself unable to go through with it and rushes off, clearly troubled. Blaine steps in like prince charming and asks Kurt if he may have this dance, as Mercedes and Santanasing ''Dancing Queen'. Blaine and Kurt spend the rest of the night relaxed and happy to be visibly together, even enjoying a couple's portrait . In New York, Kurt comes back from Nationals in NYC with New Directions having been placed 12th and relays everything that went on to Blaine at the Lima Bean Cafe. Blaine asks Kurt why he doesn't seem too sad about losing nationals. Kurt says the experience was amazing—he flew on a plane for the first time, ate breakfast at Tiffany's, and sang on a Broadway stage. Blaine sees the maturity in Kurt's reaction juxtaposed to when they lost when he was with the Warblers and tells Kurt that he loves him for the first time. Kurt says that he loves Blaine, too, and states that he's actually had a pretty good year. Season Three In Season 3 Darren Criss (who plays Blaine Anderson) was upgraded to a series regular. His role in season 3 begins in The Purple Piano Project, with Kurt and Blaine having coffee in the Lima Bean at the start of the school year. Kurt is shown urging Blaine to transfer to McKinnley, insisting that he had promised by the first day of school he would have made a decision about transferring. Blaine claims he hasn't decided because he'll miss his Dalton friends, to which Kurt replies that he wants his senior year to be magic but the only way that'll happen is if he gets to spend every minute with Blaine. Sometime within the first week, Blaine is then shown arriving at McKinley not in his Dalton uniform, confirming to Kurt that he has transferred. When Kurt worries that Blaine had transferred only to be with him, Blaine insists that he transferred because he couldn't stand to be apart from the person he loves. In order to warm the New Directions up to him, Blaine performs It's Not Unusual with the Cheerios in the McKinley courtyard as an introduction and audition song to the club. However, this backfires, as the Cheerios pour fuel on a purple piano in the courtyard during the number as part of Sue's political protest against the arts, and it is set alight by Quinn's cigarette. This occurence leads to some members of the Glee club, most notably Finn, disapproving of Blaine's presence at McKinley. Blaine then performs in You Can't Stop the Beat with New Directions as his first number with them. When the school musical is announced as West Side Story, Blaine plans to audition for Tony and discusses audition songs with Kurt in I Am Unicorn. However, when he realises how much Kurt wants the role of Tony, Blaine decides to step aside for love and audition for Bernado or Officer Krupke giving his status as a Junior, as the excuse. Despite this, when he auditions with a brilliant rendition of Something's Coming, Artie asks him to read for Tony instead. In Asian F, it is revealed that Blaine got the role of Tony in the musical, opposite a default winning Rachel as Maria. A somewhat bittersweet end to Kurt's bid for the male lead, he surprises Blaine with some beautiful roses which is a tender moment for the couple. In Pot O' Gold, in response to New Directions being distraught at Mercedes' absence from the group and the musical almost being cancelled, Blaine performs Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) ''in the choir room in order to remind them what Glee club is all about - "fun". Though well received by the majority of New Directions, it prompts Santana to express her anger at Glee turning into the "Blaine and Rachel show", leading her to quit the club with Brittany. In The First Time, Blaine sings Tonight with Rachel whilst rehearsing for West Side Story but Artie points out that their performance lacks sexual passion which sends Emma and Coach Beiste running to do other things. After Blaine and Rachel admit to not ever having had sex yet, Artie expresses doubt that they will be able to genuinely portray Tony and Maria without such experience. The next scene we see Blaine dancing to music in his room, alone with Kurt, then being asked by Kurt if he thinks he is "sexually boring". Kurt expresses concern that they are playing it "safe" and asks if Blaine has ever felt the desire to "rip off each other's clothes". Blaine says that he thought that they both wanted to move slowly and that he has, but "that's what masturbation is for". He expresses that he wants Kurt to be comfortable so he can be comfortable. He then jokes that it would be a tall order to rip off Kurt's clothes anyway, because of all the layers he wears. Kurt agrees, and the couple kiss. Blaine pays a visit to Dalton Academy later in the episode, with the intention to invite the Warblers to see McKinley's production of West Side Story. He happens to walk in on the Warblers performing ''Uptown Girl, ''and meets a new Warbler named Sebastian Smythe. He is convinced to have coffee with him shortly afterward, where Sebastian flirts heavily with Blaine, calling him "sex on a stick and sings like a dream" and "a legend at Dalton". Blaine seems flattered, but unsure about Sebastian's real intentions. They meet for coffee again at the Lima Bean, and when Blaine mentions that he has a boyfriend, Sebastian says "he doesn't need to know". Blaine is talking about how much he cares about Kurt when Kurt himself arrives, asking who they're talking about. Wary that something isn't right, he asks how they met. Sebastian invites Kurt and Blaine to "Scandals", a local gay bar in West Lima, to which Blaine replies that "it isn't really our thing" - but Kurt sees the power play and decides to be a bit spontaneous. When Kurt and Blaine arrive at Scandals with their fake ID's in hand, Sebastian buys Blaine a beer but an alcohol free Shirley Temple to Kurt, stating that he knows he's always the designated driver. A little while later a drunk Blaine is seen dancing with Sebastian, looking over to Kurt from time to time, while Kurt talks with Dave. Kurt becomes jealous, and begins to dance with Blaine. After leaving the bar Kurt and Blaine walk to the car. When they reach it and Kurt gets Blaine to lay down on the back seat, Blaine drunkenly pulls Kurt into the back seat of the car and tries to have sex with him but Kurt resists, saying that he "has never felt less like getting intimate with somebody" after Blaine had been dancing with Sebastian half the night. Blaine becomes upset at Kurt's outburst, and walks home. After being unable to lose his virginity to Kurt, Blaine talks with Rachel (who failed as well) backstage at the opening night of the musical. Blaine frets over how to follow ''America ''whilst still lacking any sexual experience. However Rachel, having had some insight from Tina's touching reminiscence, convinces Blaine that it has more to do with finding your true soulmate - and tapping into that emotion to portray two people in love. An experience that each of them know very well with their respective partners. After the show, Blaine is then seen dancing in slow motion on the stage (similar to Mike in Asian F). Kurt approaches him, saying he should be out celebrating. Blaine and Kurt exchange congratulations on their respective parts in the Musical. Blaine then apologises for treating Kurt badly and calls Kurt towards him, holding his hand on his heart like the song from the musical. He asserts to a moved Kurt that Sebastian means nothing to him, expressing his love for his boyfriend and his desire for their first time to be truly special. Kurt also apologises for agreeing to go to Scandals, saying that he wanted to be Blaine's "Gay Bar Superstar", realising that he's just a silly romantic. Blaine says it's not silly and pulls Kurt in for a passionate kiss. Kurt tells him how proud he is to be with him and Blaine is visibly touched. Blaine then asks Kurt to accompany him to Artie's afterparty at Breadstix, but Kurt says no - asking to go to Blaine's house instead. At the end of the episode, Blaine and Rachel perform ''One Hand, One Heart ''while the scene switches to Kurt and Blaine lying happily on Blaine's bed, establishing that the couple had, or were about to, have sex for the first time. Personality Blaine is a charming, charismatic young man, with a confident exterior that often belies his insecurities. He has apparently become more secure in himself in recent years. Rather laid back, few things seem to bother him on a deep level, save for a few personal regrets from his time before Dalton Academy. According to Kurt in the Glee movie, Blaine "loves the mic", and certainly the series supports this as Blaine is repeatedly shown to have a great love for performing (including auditioning for Six Flags and King`s Island outside of Glee club). He is increasingly portrayed as someone who approves the idea of "fitting in" (Special Education), at least by the standards of Dalton Academy. He's not afraid of being openly gay but still prefers to act in a socially acceptable manner in regards to his school. Blaine warns Kurt that trying too hard and showing too much panache can be detrimental, exposing a more reserved part of himself. Despite this, he is very comfortable with his sexuality and is shown as being content with being physically close to Kurt. Of course, this seems to happen most commonly when they are alone or at Dalton. When he attends Prom with Kurt in Prom Queen, he demonstrates reluctance to dance with Kurt or show signs of physical affection, most likely due to his own past experiences and the fact Kurt's school has become notorious to him for being intolerant of gays. After Kurt is elected Prom Queen (as a cruel joke) and manages to stand up for himself and accept the crown, Blaine realizes how strong Kurt is, and after the Prom King, Dave Karofsky, runs away to avoid dancing with Kurt, Blaine steps forward to dance with Kurt in front of the entire school. While many speculated about Blaine's physical closeness and apparently flirty nature, his feelings for Kurt are not discussed until ''Silly Love Songs when he reveals a crush on another boy and later (after he is rejected by Jeremiah) when Kurt reveals his own feelings, Blaine begins to reevaluate the nature of his relationship with Kurt and where he wants it to go. Blaine's feelings become clear in Original Song when he seemingly has an epiphany while watching Kurt perform Blackbird in memoria. He proposes that Kurt be his duet partner at Regionals, and later confesses to Kurt that the duet is just an excuse to spend more time with him. He then kisses Kurt. Blaine's insecurities about his ability to be a good boyfriend seem to affect his confidence in other areas of his life, as he increasingly begins to behave erratically, from getting very drunk at a party and dating a girl (in Blame it on the Alcohol), to being highly susceptible to suggestion when he takes Sue Sylvester's words to heart to "sexify" The Warblers' performance (in Sexy). Despite this he continues to display concern, care and a desire to spend time with Kurt. In Sexy, he seeks Kurt's understanding regarding his confusion about his sexuality and is visibly hurt when he doesn't get it. He also seeks out Kurt's father Burt regarding Kurt's lack of knowledge about sex, despite the fact that he fears he has crossed a line and might possibly alienate Burt or even Kurt. As a result of Blaine's insecurities, he also is shown to desire Kurt's approval. He becomes visibly touched when Kurt expresses that he is proud to have him as his boyfriend in The First Time, becoming teary and saying "I want you to be." In Sexy, Blaine demonstrates that he is well informed about sex, which develops into sexual curiosity with his relationship with Kurt. This is emphasised in The First Time, when Blaine gives in to his temptation when drunk and attempts to get intimate with Kurt in the backseat of his car. Relationships Rachel Berry For more see: Rachel-Blaine Relationship Blaine kissed Rachel while drunk at a party in Blame It On The Alcohol during an impromptu game of spin-the-bottle. After the kiss, Rachel announced that she'd "found a new duet partner" which is shortly followed by a duet of Don't You Want Me. Later, at The Lima Bean, Rachel calls and asks Blaine out on a date, which he accepts. He then told Kurt that he enjoyed the kiss and was questioning his sexuality because of it. The date, according to Rachel, involved seeing Love Story at the Revival Theatre and dressing up as the characters. Rachel also admitted that Blaine did not kiss her at all during their date. The relationship ended when Rachel kissed him again, this time at The Lima Bean, without a blood alcohol reading whereby he came to the conclusion that he is "100% gay". Kurt Hummel For more see: Kurt-Blaine Relationship Kurt first admitted to being in love with Blaine after their duet of Baby, It's Cold Outside to Mr. Schuester in the season two Christmas episode, A Very Glee Christmas; however, their relationship remained platonic. In Silly Love Songs, Kurt confessed to Blaine that he thought Blaine was interested in him, bringing up that they "hang out together," sing "flirty duets," and that Blaine knows his coffee order by heart. At this point, Blaine admitted to Kurt that he was "clueless" and had never been anyone's boyfriend. He then told Kurt that he really "cares" about him and doesn't want to screw "this" up. Kurt then compares their relationship to When Harry Met Sally, claiming the Meg Ryan role for himself. Blaine commented, "Don't they get together in the end?" with no reply and a smirk from Kurt. Kurt then ordered Blaine's coffee, thus showing that both boys know each other's coffee order. Instead of being upset by Kurt's honesty, they remain close and end Valentines day by singing together with the rest of the Warblers. In Original Song, Kurt sang Blackbird as a eulogy for Pavarotti and during the song, Blaine came to the realization that he was in love with Kurt. During a council meeting, Blaine proposed to the council to change one of his numbers to a duet; once the Warblers voted on it, he told them he wanted to sing the duet with Kurt. Later, as Kurt was decorating Pavarotti's casket, Blaine told Kurt that he chose a song that was a "little more emotional" for them to sing instead of a Top 40's song. When Kurt asked Blaine why he had chosen him to sing with, Blaine told Kurt that "There is a moment when you say to yourself, "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you for forever.' ''He then grabbed Kurt's hand and told him that watching Kurt sing "Blackbird" was that moment for him about Kurt. He then told Kurt, "You move me," and that the duet would "just be an excuse to spend more time with you." Blaine then kissed Kurt for the first time, which Kurt responded to after a moment. After Blaine broke away, he turned away for a moment and smiled, looking bashful, before saying they should practice, which Kurt responded, "I thought we were." They then met each other in another kiss. At the end of the episode, Kurt was disappointed that they had lost at Regionals, to which Blaine responded that they didn't, not really, because they still got each other at the end. As they bury Pavarotti together they talk about the funeral of Kurt's mother. They walk away holding hands. Jeremiah In Silly Love Songs, Blaine has a crush on Jeremiah, a worker from the Gap. Jeremiah is also gay, but is not interested in Blaine and also believes that it would be illegal for them to date. Blaine sings ''When I Get You Alone to Jeremiah, and unintentionally gets him fired. According to Jeremiah, they only drank coffee twice. Friends Kurt Hummel Blaine and Kurt first met in '''Never Been Kissed. They have since become romantically involved. In The First Time, they both lost their virginities to each other. Wes and David (Warblers) Wes and David were first seen in Never Been Kissed at a table with Kurt and Blaine where they told Kurt about the zero harassment policy at Dalton. They are students from Dalton Academy. Rachel Berry It is first shown that Rachel and Blaine have met and spoken with each other as friends in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle at The Lima Bean with Kurt and Mercedes where the girls discussed the problems of New Directions and the football team. They also appeared to have bonded in The First Time over the fact that they both failed to lose their virginities, but then successfully lost them in the end of the episode which helped them give their best performance ever for West Side Story. Mercedes Jones Mercedes first meets Blaine during The Substitute during a lunch or dinner meal at Breadstix with Kurt while she is going through tots withdrawal. Blaine is shown trying to engage her in conversation, asking her opinion about probate and football, neither of which appeals to her. The next meeting shown between them in during The Sue Sylvester Shuffle at The Lima Bean with Kurt and Rachel where the girls discussed the problems of New Directions and the football team. Character Background Glee creator Ryan Murphy stated, "Darren has a major, major arc ... He sort of becomes Kurt's mentor and then maybe love. He had to leave his own school because of bullying and goes to an all-boys academy and finds acceptance because that school has a no-bullying, zero-tolerance policy. So Kurt really admires him and respects him." Blaine`s actual age isn`t known but it is confirmed that he is currently a junior (one year younger than Kurt in school) as stated in 'The Purple Piano Project' when Blaine tells Kurt that he wouldn't audition for the role of Tony because it's a role a senior should play. In an interview on October 28, 2010, Darren Criss stated: "The character Blaine himself is such a cool guy, and I really hope he ends up being a really positive role model and source of strength for a lot of people, gay or straight—for any teen, really. Blaine's a guy that is real, he's seen some hardship and when we meet him he's a very strong, collected guy and he's really analyzed the things that have happened to him and has defined himself because of those things and a lot of the struggle that other characters go through, he's found a way to empower himself through that. Having a character like that show up where we are in the show and where we are in our society is pretty cool. So to answer your question he's kind of an out-and-proud student at another school, at a private all-boys school called Dalton, and he meets Kurt, befriends him and imparts whatever knowledge that he feels he can benefit Kurt with." Source In another interview with Ryan Murphy, he states "I think that that character is fascinating, because he is incredibly strong and, based on the music we’ve released, that “Teenage Dream” song has gotten hundreds of thousands of hits. People really seem to be taken by that character and they don’t even know him yet. But I also think that he’s tormented because, as he says to Kurt in the storyline, “I ran.” I put my tail between my legs and I left my situation and I regret it. I don’t think he’s some big white knight who walks in and does the “We’re here, we’re queer, get used to it,” thing. He has great self-loathing and wishes he would have handled himself differently, and those things will play out over the course of the season – trying to rectify what he perceives as weakness and wrongdoing on his own part. I didn’t write some sort of heroic, Clark Kent-like character." Source Very little is known of the character's background aside from the fact that he left his previous school due to bullying. He is believed to be a student in good standing at Dalton, and a popular member of the Warblers - Sebastian states he was looking forward to meeting Blaine because of this good reputation at Dalton, and the fact the Warblers "won't shut up" about him. Blaine's preferred coffee order is a "medium drip" and he tends to add cinnamon for flavor. He loves football and is familiar with the rules and guidelines at the high school and college levels. He is a fan of the Ohio State Buckeyes football team. He also likes musicals and may also enjoy fashion as he is very familiar/may have a subscription to Vogue magazine. He is a fan of Marion Cotillard (a French actress and singer) and Patti LuPone. His relationship with his father may be strained, given that they worked on a classic car together over a previous summer, but Blaine suspected his father's motives were to "make him straight". However, this experience did leave him with a general knowledge of cars and car maintenance. Prior to beginning his relationship with Kurt, Blaine had never had a real boyfriend. Songs Solos Season Two: * Teenage Dream (Never Been Kissed) * Hey, Soul Sister (Special Education) * Bills, Bills, Bills (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) * When I Get You Alone (Silly Love Songs) * Silly Love Songs (Silly Love Songs) * Misery (Original Song) * Raise Your Glass (Original Song)'' Season Three: * It's Not Unusual (The Purple Piano Project) * Something's Coming (I Am Unicorn) * Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) (Pot O' Gold) Duets Season Two: Baby Its Cold Outside.jpg|Baby, It's Cold Outside (Kurt) (A Very Glee Christmas) Rachel-darrin-dont-you-want-me.jpg|Don't You Want Me (Rachel) (Blame it on the Alcohol) Animal.jpg|Animal (Kurt) (Sexy) Candless.jpg|Candles (Kurt) (Original Song) Season Three: *One Hand, One Heart (Rachel) (The First Time) *Tonight (Rachel) (The First Time) *F*ckin' Perfect (Kurt) (I Kissed a Girl) *Let It Snow (Kurt) (Extraordinary Merry Christmas)'' *Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Rachel) (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) Solos in a Group Number * Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World) (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) (''with Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt, Artie, Puck, Brittany, Tina, and Santana) Trivia *Knew Kurt's coffee order by heart before they were a couple. *His favorite coffee order is a "Medium Drip"' with cinnamon for flavor. *Favorite holiday was Valentine's Day, at least in the beginning of the episode Silly Love Songs. *Is shorter than Kurt by approximately two inches *Had transferred from his former school to Dalton Academy because of bullying at his old school. *Since appearing, has had a solo at least every 2 episodes, as of Prom Queen. *So far he is the recurring character with the most solos. *Commonly known as Blaine Warbler, by Rachel in Blame it on the Alcohol, and Kurt in Prom Queen, along with being referred to it by Brad Falchuk. *Blaine is 100% gay, as confirmed in Blame it on the Alcohol, and will remain so for the rest of the seasons. *Is likely of half-Asian descent, as implied by Rachel in Blame it on the Alcohol (along with the fact that Darren Criss' mother is Filipino). *Knows a fair amount about cars, having built one with his father. *Has performed at theme parks before (and sang Baby, It's Cold Outside with Kurt in preparation for the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular.) *Was bullied by his peers prior to coming to Dalton after coming out. This includes being beaten up after a Sadie Hawkins dance at his old school. *Seems to have had serious conversations with Kurt as he admits knowing about Kurt's relationship with his dad in Sexy and knew how Kurt's mother's funeral upsets him in Original Song *Likes to work and is always trying to get new singing gigs, he has mentioned singing at a Christmas Fair, Malls, and is trying to get a summer job singing at a Six Flags. As there are no Six Flags in Ohio, he is apparently willing to go out of the state for this job. *Has similar interests to Kurt, such as Broadway, fashion magazines, and gay rights issues, but unlike Kurt is a football fan. *Apperently, taking from all the polo pictures and trophies in Blaine's room (as seen in The First Time), is a big fan of polo and used to play it himself. *His favorite college football team is the OSU Buckeyes; ironically, Darren Criss went to the University of Michigan, the historically bitter rival of OSU. *Blaine has been promoted to be a series regular for Season 3. * Blaine's school grade was officially stated in the second episode of season 3, I Am Unicorn. He was revealed to be a Junior. *He and Rory are the only male members of the New Directions who haven't been on the football team. *Is said (by Kurt) to "love the mic" in a clip from the Glee live *A big fan of Roxy Music and Bryan Ferry *According to the posters and trophies in his room, is a fan of fencing and has won awards for singing and polo Gallery See Gallery: Blaine Anderson Videos thumb|left|300px|When I Get You Alone [[Video:BICO|thumb|left|300px|Baby It's Cold Outside ]]thumb|300px|right Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:LGBT Characters